


[Podfic] Some Power of Selection

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Meeting, Drama, Early in Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, English Accent, Eventual Romance, First Time, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Slow Burn, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John Watson is a struggling doctor in recent practice on London's Upper Wimpole Street. One dreary Wednesday, an urgent telegram summons him to 221B Baker Street, where he meets a sombre and initially taciturn gentleman by the name of Sherlock Holmes. Sparks immediately fly – but not of the positive, life-affirming variety...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Power of Selection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454892) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



> A bit of a change of pace for me and a slight change of fandom! This isn't tied, in any way to BBC Sherlock but I still manage to have Ben and Martin in my head while I narrate!
> 
> I loved wordybirdy's story and thought I'd try my hand at a bit of an 'original' style. Thank you so much, wordy, for giving me permission to play in your sandpit, it was very enjoyable!
> 
> Music: English Summer by David Tobin, Jeff Meegan and Julian Gallant

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a lovely and refreshing weekend!  
> Have a little more 'antique' Sherlock and John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock makes contact and Laureston Gardens beckons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, John gets himself into a proper pickle. And poor Sherlock. Feelings very much hurt. 😥
> 
> It's my 26th wedding anniversary today!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr Watson tries to make amends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys get closer and closer!
> 
>  
> 
> Busy at work to the point of exhaustion but only three hours to do tomorrow before a two week holiday. Phew!
> 
> Look out next week for two big things - early in the week a new pod that is a surprise for the author and later in the week some big personal/professional/fandom news. (Oooo, she's such a tease!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me for this lovely change-of-pace story and thank you, wordybirdy for permission to podfic it!
> 
> Please join me tomorrow for the start of another great story - another change of pace to adventure, plot, angst and of course, love and affection.


End file.
